I will love you forever
by Kaze no Shoujo
Summary: Sasuke came back by Naruto winning their battle and forcing Sasuke to come back for the sake of Sakura. How will Sakura react? What will happen? Oneshot. SasuSaku. Slight ShikaIno and NaruHina...flames not accepted...


A/N: Hey there! I just wanted to make another story but don't worry I will continue my other one! Hope you like this fic.

Summary: Sasuke came back by Naruto winning their battle and forcing Sasuke to come back for the sake of Sakura. How will Sakura react? What will happen? One-shot. SasuSaku. Slight ShikaIno and NaruHina.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

" words spoken"

'thoughts'

(author's note)

* * *

I will Love you forever 

Sakura woke up and went to the bathroom to fix her self. When she was done, she went to the kitchen and was about to cook some breakfast when Ino knocked on her door.

"Sakura! Sakura! Open up!" Ino yelled making sure that her ex-best friend heard her.

Sakura opened the door and looked at Ino who was panting. Ino was trying to say something but she can't understand it so she let Ino in and gave her some water.

"You look exhausted. What happened to you" Sakura asked.

"Well, you see, I was at our flower shop when some group of girls entered. I heard them say that Sasuke was back with Naruto and they are at the Konoha Hospital. I think that's why they're at our flower shop." Said Ino. "When I heard that news I ran from our flower shop to your house. That's why I'm exhausted and that's what I came to tell you."

Sakura was silent. She was shocked as she heard the name Sasuke. She remembered what happened when she tried to stop him, when she confessed her feelings. She wasn't ready to meet him after he denied her feelings. But she can't hide it. She can't hide her feeling forever. She still loves him. Sakura already chose to only love Sasuke. She already decided that she will love him forever.

" I see… Why are you telling me this thing? You shouldn't have. You should have kept it to you only and went to Sasuke and take care of him." Sakura said looking directly at Ino.

" I'm telling you this because I know that he doesn't love me." Ino replied.

" It's not like he loves me."

"Who knows? Maybe he does. Anyway, there's nothing bad about sharing information to your best friend, right?" Ino said smiling.

So they were still best friends. They're friendship was once broken but was now returned.

"I guess. Anyway do you want to eat?" Sakura said while smiling and offering Ino some food.

They ate together while laughing and telling stories to each other like before. It was one of the best moments for Sakura and Ino.

* * *

At the Konoha hospital…

"Oh! Sasuke-teme! You're awake! How are you feeling? Are you okay? Do you want me to call the doctor?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

" Uruse yo dobe. I'm fine. And how are you going to call the doctor if you are injured and on the bed too. Baka." Sasuke said.

"At least I'm concerned about my friend. Unlike you! Can't you be more kind?" Naruto said looking at Sasuke with an annoyed expression for he was called 'dobe' again. But Naruto miss that calling. When Sasuke left he was never called like that again.

"No, dobe. I would never be kind to you. There's more possibility of me being kind to others than you." Sasuke said smirking. 'Friend…I wonder how's Sakura doing.' (Yey! For the first time, he thought of Sakura!)

"Oy! What happened to you?" yelled the big-mouthed Naruto. (All I meant by ' big-mouthed' was he was always loud, ok?)

"Shut up Naruto!" Sasuke said but was really happy to be back with his friend and rival: Naruto.

"Hmph!"

Naruto suddenly became serious which made Sasuke a little bit curious. Naruto was looking at his hands and was like remembering something.

"Sakura…she really loves you, ya know? She did everything for you. She even tried to return you, but failed. She's stronger than before, she became stronger because she didn't want to be annoying to you anymore. She also didn't want to be protected by her loves one or die for her." Naruto said looking at Sasuke with seriousness in his eyes.

"She loves me… I know… So she became stronger than before? I need to see that." Sasuke replied.

"That's not my point! She needs your love! She loves you so much! Love her Sasuke! Love her…" Naruto yelled.

"I can't. I killed Itachi but Orochimaru's still alive. He could hurt Sakura just to get me." Sasuke said calmly.

"So you're afraid of Orochimaru! The Great Uchiha Sasuke is afraid of Orochimaru? That's no reason not to love Sa-"

"I'm afraid of losing Sakura! I didn't want to love her for somebody could kill her just because of me! I didn't want to love her but now I do. I love her Naruto. I ignored her and everything because of this reason!" Sasuke yelled now being angry.

Naruto was surprised of what Sasuke said. As he heard Sasuke's reason, he felt that he was stupid because he liked Sakura and now he wants Sasuke to love her. And now he's losing her. But it's okay for him. Just to see Sakura happy was fine. Besides, he just likes her. He didn't love her, and he's sure that there is somebody that he will love too.

"Then protect her Sasuke. It's better than seeing her sad and hurting her feelings." Naruto said with his famous fox grin on his face.

"Whatever." Sasuke replied smirking. "I'll take that as a yes!" Naruto said.

After a few minutes Tsunade hokage came in to check them.

"I think you're both fine now. You will be out of the hospital 2 days from now. Naruto will be put in a different room later for you 2 have a lot of visitors" Tsunade said as she went out the room.

"You could tell Sakura your feelings later" Naruto suggested

"Hn"

"I'll take that as a yes too" Naruto said

Naruto was put to a different room and then visitors came one by one. A lot of people that Sasuke knew came to see him. All of them were his friends. (Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, etc.) When all of them were gone he realized something: Sakura didn't come. Sasuke shoved that thought off and went to sleep.

* * *

At Naruto's room…

When all of his visitors left, he was about to rest but then there was a knock on his door. ' wow! Another visitor? I thought all of them went home? Sakura-chan? No, Ino said she's busy that she will visit me tomorrow no today. Who is it then?'

"Come in!"

"h-h-hello Na-Naruto- kun!" (that's a big hint about who this is!)

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto said while smiling.

Hinata was slicing some apples for Naruto and Naruto was resting. ' Hinata's very kind she even made me some ramen. I ate it all up, but I'm still hungry. Hinata's very pretty too, she's cute even though she stutters a lot. She's honest and caring and-……wait a minute! I',m saying a lot of good stuffs about Hinata! Does it mean I'm falling in love with her?……Maybe…I think I am!'

"Ne Hinata-chan do you like somebody?" Naruto asked looking at Hinata.

Hinata was shocked for a while but then answered.

"Ano…h-h-hai…"

" Who is it?" there was a long pause before Hinata answered. Hinata was now blushing madly. She, somehow, manage to say the things she wanted to say without stuttering.

" Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun anata ga suki desu" Hinata said looking up from her work and is now looking at Naruto.

Naruto blushed and then flashed his famous fox grin at Hinata. " Me too. I like you Hinata-chan! No! I love you!" and then he hugged Hinata who hugged him back.

They talked, laughed, and ate being happy with each other.

* * *

Somewhere…

"Oy! Ino! Don't you want to eat?" Shikamaru yelled. He went out of the room everybody was eating and went to the veranda where Ino was.

" I will. Later." Ino answered.

"What's wrong with you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? I'm sure there is. What is wrong"

"Nothing!"

"It's not 'nothing'! What is it?"

"No-" Ino's answer was cut by Shikamaru who pressed his lips against hers. Shikamaru kissed Ino before she answered and once again asked: "What's wrong?"

"I'm just confused. I know that I like Sasuke but I feel that I don't. I feel that I love you Shikamaru. And now that's the truth. I do love you Shikamaru, I really do. But, you like that girl Temari right?"

"No, I don't like her. I love you Ino. I wanted to go out with Temari so I could forget about you since I thought you liked Sasuke. I love you Ino." Shikamaru said and once again kissed her.

* * *

At Sasuke's room…

Somebody went in Sasuke's room from the window and then touched Sasuke's face. Sasuke who was awaken by the sound of her coming, took her hand and turned in the light. Yes, her. (Sasuke turned the light off when he went to sleep and his bed is near the switch so he didn't stand up ok?)

"Sakura?" "Sasuke-kun…ano…"

"What are you doing coming from the window?" Sasuke said smirking. (Wow Sasuke smirks a lot today. Lol)

"I…I…I didn't want to meet you after you denied my feelings…but I wanted too see if you were okay that's why I waited until you sleep." Sakura answered blushing for Sasuke haven't let go of her hand yet.

"………Who said I denied your feelings?"

"I……I don't know…I just thought you did since you…you went away…"

"I'm sorry for going away…but…I'm not denying your feelings…I…" Sasuke took a deep breath and then continued. "I like you, I love you Sakura."

Sakura was shocked. She didn't know what to say.

" I was just scared to love you back because I didn't want to lose somebody I love again. I'm sorry Sakura."

"…It's okay Sasuke-kun…I still Love you anyway. I decided that I will love you forever." Sakura said blushing more than before.

Sasuke grinned and then pulled Sakura's hand that he was holding since a while ago. He pulled Sakura towards him untilSakura's body was very close to his and when Sakura's face was close to his.

"Do you have to act like Hinata when I confess my feeling for you?"

"…I'm not…a-acting like Hinata…" Sakura answered now blushing madly for Sasuke's face was very very close to hers that her nose was touching his.

"Hn." Sasuke answered and then pressed his lips against hers. Sakura's eyes widened and then closed. Sasuke kissed Sakura for about 8 or 10 minutes (wow) and then stopped.

"You need to know how to kiss better than that if you want to be my girlfriend." Sasuke said smirking.

Sakura blushed and then said: "BAKA!" Sasuke laughed.

"I will love you forever Sakura."

* * *

End…

A/N: Yehey! I finished a one-shot fic! It's long though, longer than my chapters in my other story "Love can change everyone". Anyway! Hope you enjoyed reading this story. Please Review!

Japanese to English Translations:

Uruse yo dobe- you're noisy dobe- I don't know but it's like 'stupid' or 'idiot'.

Baka- Stupid or idiot but is also used by some people when they are teased just like what Sakura did in my story.

Some of it such as "Hokage" or "Konoha".

It is used in Naruto all the time, so you guys should know that!

That's all thank you!

Lavender-stone


End file.
